


Inconsequential Things

by noblydonedonnanoble



Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-28
Updated: 2012-08-28
Packaged: 2017-11-13 02:23:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/498402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noblydonedonnanoble/pseuds/noblydonedonnanoble





	Inconsequential Things

                As soon as she’s in the hallway, he slams the door shut behind her and slides down against it. He curls up, wrapping his arms around his knees and burrowing into himself as he lets out a loud sob.

                David isn’t even quite sure who started the fight or what it was about in the first place. Probably something pointless. All he knows is how it ended—with Catherine saying that he probably wouldn’t even notice if she left, and him telling her to try it so they could find out.

                Which was just fucking stupid because as tears start to fall down his face, he’s _already_ missing her. He thinks of the take-out that they have sitting on the kitchen table, growing cold and waiting for them to eat it. In about five minutes, they should be sitting down to watch Star Wars on the telly. They should be rushing around, piling their plates with food and getting all settled on the sofa. And Catherine should jump up around now because she’ll realize that she wants to run to the loo and find something that she doesn’t need for hours.

                But instead, one of them threw a fit and none of that’s going to happen and all David wants to do is scream because she needs to come back so that she can hold him.

                What is David supposed to do when something goes wrong with the woman who comforts him when something goes wrong?

                For a few minutes, he lingers there, barely moving as his sobs devolve into sniffles and eventually quiet down to nothing.

                He wonders where she’s going. What if she’s simply wandering the streets, with nowhere to call home if David’s taken hers away?

                No, David hasn’t taken hers away. He didn’t think she would actually leave when he told her to go away. Why the fuck did she actually go? Why are they not sitting and watching Star Wars and eating dinner? They should be curled up under a blanket. They should be poking and prodding one another underneath the blanket while feigning innocence, until one of them jabs just a little too hard and it becomes a scramble of limbs that of course would lead to some kissing. They should miss half the movie and they should have to clean up spilled food from the rug when it’s done.

                That’s what should be happening right now. Not this. They should not be fuming over little, inconsequential things, especially if David has already forgotten what those inconsequential things _are_.

                Before it’s even registered properly in his mind what he wants to do, before he even has the opportunity to throw on shoes or a jacket, he’s out in the hallway and running down the stairs, so fast that it’s a surprise he doesn’t trip over himself. Even though he has no idea where to begin looking for Catherine, he has to try because she’s gone and that’s just not acceptable, not when they’re supposed to be upstairs watching Star Wars right now.

                Outside, it’s raining. But David disregards this fact and glances in both directions, trying to decide which way Catherine might have turned.

                He doesn’t have to think very hard, because as he’s looking to his right, he sees her coming around the corner.

                The damp pavement feels freezing cold beneath his bare feet, but as he begins to sprint toward her, he doesn’t care. It appears to register to her almost immediately that it’s David running in her direction, because she begins to run too.

                When they meet, he throws his arms around Catherine and pulls her into a tight hug. She lets out a sigh. Both of them suddenly feel more at ease with that single embrace. As David pulls away slightly and looks her in the eyes, any lingering anger either of them possibly had dissipates into nothing. “You didn’t go away,” he whispers.

                “You didn’t let me go away,” she replies, a small smile crossing her face.

                “Let you leave me?” He scowls. “How could I ever do that? I have no idea what I’d do without you, Catherine.”

                She giggles. “You would cope.” After a moment, she adds, “I’m sorry, David.”

                “I’m sorry too.”

                The kiss that follows is clichéd, but Catherine melts into him all the same. As the rain continues, her fingers thread though his increasingly wet hair and his hands settle on her waist, the material of her shirt bunching up in his palms.

                When they go upstairs, they eat their cold take-out. They don’t bother with Star Wars, because “Either you’re watching from the beginning credits, Catherine, or you’re not watching at all.”

                Neither of them particularly cares, because while that fight didn’t last very long, David feels that they have a lot of making up to do.


End file.
